Rip My Heart Out
by Aiko of the Akatsuki
Summary: Konan adores Pain, but she cannot help but love and have a secret relationship with Kakuzu. Konan makes a decision. What is Kakuzu’s reaction when she tells him that she can’t keep seeing him anymore? Kakuzu/Konan, Lemon, One-shot


Rip My Heart Out

**Summary: Konan adores Pain, but she cannot help but love and have a secret relationship with Kakuzu. Konan makes a decision. What is Kakuzu's reaction when she tells him that she can't keep seeing him anymore? Kakuzu/Konan, Lemon, One-shot**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Anxiety overwhelmed her as Konan paced back and forth repeatedly, trying to sort her muddled thoughts. Pain continued coming onto her and who was she to reject him? He was her God, her lord, her lover; but she was finding that the more time she spent with the self-proclaimed Akatsuki Treasurer, the less time she wanted to spend with Pain.

Torn between choices, Konan threw herself onto her bed.

She didn't want to continue deceiving Pain, but she didn't want to abandon Kakuzu either; he had shown her a side of him that only she had ever seen. Covering her eyes with trembling hands, Konan fought with her heart and mind, decision impossible; should she choose Pain or Kakuzu? She winced, crippled by a sudden pain in her heart.

It felt like someone was dragging a knife through her bosom, mincing her heart into splinters.

_Why? Why can't I decide? What is this horrible feeling? I can't stop it!_

As she curled up on her side, eyes brimming with sorrow, Konan allowed her origami flower to fall from her hair, the beautifully crafted ornament dropping into the dark oblivion below her. All illumination had been vanquished from her room, leaving it to be an ebony void, the ivory flower consumed by the all-devouring darkness. Konan closed her eyes.

_If only I could choose…just choose one of them…then it would all be over…_

Her door suddenly slammed open, a pair of piercing scarlet and jade orbs peering at her.

It was Kakuzu.

Rushing to sit up, Konan found the door closing and her back thudding against the mattress simultaneously as Kakuzu tackled her, ensnaring her lips with his mask as he dragged it off his face to kiss her in greeted. The feel of his hands caging her in his embrace left Konan slightly dizzy amid her climbing enthrallment as Kakuzu ripped open her clothes without preamble.

Cries of mixed emotions were stifled by Kakuzu's crushing lips as Konan opened her mouth to object, though she soon found such a task utterly useless. She restrained a startled squeak as cold air whipped between her legs, lashing up her front as her clothes were abandoned to the blackness below, her lingerie all that remained.

She struggled to breathe.

"K-Kakuzu!"

"Shh," he hushed her with a rough kiss as they rolled around on the sheets, his hands grabbing and squeezing her rear tightly. Konan threw back her head with a groan.

Inserting his tongue into her open mouth, Kakuzu entered her hot cavern, tongue exploring the depths of her mouth to leave behind a strong, potent taste that always seemed to linger even long after they had separated. Konan invited him in further with her tongue, dirty feelings swelling in her chest, uncontrollable lust beckoning him in closer.

She couldn't help it; she wanted him too badly.

"Kakuzu!" Konan moaned as he began groping her covered breasts, fondling her brusquely.

The kunoichi squirmed beneath him as he straddled her, tearing her bra off and fondling her breasts, tweaking her nipples between his fingers to make her gasp and squeak like only he could. His tongue ravished her neck as he caressed her bosom with unhesitant hands, her coming moans sweet serenity. She couldn't deny him; it was impossible.

Kakuzu groaned against her skin as he stopped playing with her breasts to remove his cloak stained with dirt from his earlier mission, tossing it off along with his shirt and pants. He wanted to be within Konan due to the worked up stress and rage that only she had the power to tame. He loved her like no other, and, as such, wanted her.

"You're mine," Kakuzu hissed, passion mingled with lust in his tone. "All mine…"

He grabbed her breast again, harder this time, making Konan see circles as she struggled to comprehend the vivid sensations coursing through her. She sank into the bed as Kakuzu's lips closed around her neck, searching for that sweet spot, while his hands continued pleasuring her body, rubbing her breasts fervidly and often trailing down to grasp her thighs to make her gasp those erotic sounds into his waiting ear.

Konan seized his shoulders as her panties began to slip off.

"Kakuzu!"

Her womanhood flooded with the crisp, cold air, and she went rigid; almost as much as Kakuzu's firm length rubbed precariously close to the inside of her leg. Konan flushed, eyes clamping shut and mouth gaping open as Kakuzu's damp lips moved down to her breasts, tongue whetting her soft, smooth skin. She gasped loudly when his mouth moved over her tightening peak, beginning to rock with his body as he suckled hungrily.

"K-Kakuzu! Kakuzu! More! Please…oh! Don't stop!"

The dizzying sensations, tickling yet pleasurable, swayed Konan's body and she locked her ankles tightly around Kakuzu's sturdy back, groaning into his ear as his long brown hair fluttered over her pale body. She arched her back as he sucked harder on her nipple, making her choke out rambled pants meant to be his name. His hands clamped tightly around her hips, driving her back deeper into the bed as he pressed his mouth harder against her breast.

"Ah…Konan!" Kakuzu grumbled, arousal stiffening in the weak confinement of his boxers, begging to be let out. "I don't know how much longer I can wait…I want to fuck you so badly!"

Gasping again, the blue-haired kunoichi abruptly found his fingers leaving her hips and slipping around to the inside of her leg, delving deep into her vagina. Her scream of bliss was silenced by his lips ramming against hers, mind blown away by the tremor of her lips. He scissored his fingers into her folds where he found her clit, rubbing his fingers against it and digging deeper; Konan was seeing stars, muffled moans all but inaudible.

When Kakuzu's fingers left her nether lips and his mouth fled hers, he wasted no time in replacing his wet digits with his readied cock, standing at full attention, knowing the drill.

"Konan," he murmured, timbre husky with yearning. "I need you _now_."

Slightly trembling, breathless, Konan moaned, "Take me!"

The missing Waterfall's ninja didn't need to be asked twice as he lubricated himself with his fingers, which were still dripping with Konan's fluids. He positioned himself over her, dick erect, holding tight to Konan's sides as his length brushed against the side of her entrance, shivering with anticipation. He slid into her slowly at first, but then began to drive himself with rapid pumps and thrusts, making Konan cry out his name uncontrollably.

"Kakuzu! Ah! Harder!"

He ground into her, enjoying every minute of her liberated sweet sounds. He didn't stop, he couldn't stop; sweat was dripping down his nose, the pleasures overtaking him like a whirlwind of nothing but ecstasy and desire. There was nothing in the world Kakuzu enjoyed more than being trapped within Konan.

As he went faster and harder, he felt cum rushing like adrenalin through his veins.

"Ahhh…Konan…Konan…_Konan_!"

She tensed; prepared as his hot sticky fluids rushed into her, making her head spin.

"_Kakuzu_!"

Kakuzu shuddered, releasing again within Konan. She felt her body running with heat, pumping blood thickly from her raging heart. Kakuzu was moving against her, preparing to unsheathe himself, and Konan pinched her eyes shut as he did so, tight hole releasing him from her otherwise unbreakable grip.

Jerking out of Konan with a prompt grunt, Kakuzu collapsed beside her, gasping for air as she curled up like a sheet of paper, inhaling ragged breaths. Kakuzu reached out to stroke her cheek, but when he did so, he noticed tears gushing from her eyes.

"Konan?" Kakuzu was alarmed, jerkily sitting up. "What's the matter?"

She began to sob. "I…I just…I love you so much…but…b-but…" Visions of Pain were flashing throughout her mind, body racking with her agonized tears. "I just…I can't…" The feeling of betrayal was breaking her down. "I f-feel like I'm…like I'm…" She sniffled loudly, tension climbing within her throbbing head. "I can't keep seeing you anymore."

Confused, Kakuzu opened his mouth to say something, reached out to her to comfort her, but as soon as he touched her quivering arm, Konan wrenched herself away. This angered Kakuzu as he forced himself to keep his rage in check for her sake; he couldn't lose it with Konan.

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu angrily demanded, teeth gritted in frustration. "_Why_?"

"B-b-because of Pain," Konan desolately whispered back.

Kakuzu tensed. "What are you talking about? We've been together for months and he hasn't noticed. Why is it suddenly so different now?" When Konan didn't answer, he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly, and yelling, "You can't do this to me Konan!"

She continued to wail. "I'm s-sorry!"

Pent up anger built rapidly within Kakuzu, rising to its peak due to his vast irritation and mental agony; didn't Konan have any idea how much he meant to him? He didn't realize the force he was employing into his grip until he heard a slight pop give way and Konan wince, pleading with him through her tears to let her go; he did.

Gathering her clothes in a bundle, Konan quickly dressed, prepared to leave, to run away; she would never be able to face Kakuzu again. Just as she reached the door, however, he spoke her name softly into the dark abyss, causing her to come to a complete halt, heart wavering.

"If you leave," Kakuzu murmured, deadly serious, "I'll kill myself."

Konan's breath hitched and she spun around.

Kakuzu was at her side in a flash, clothed as he took her hand in hers, holding it to his lips.

"Konan," he whispered hoarsely. "You can't leave me; I love you and you know that."

Compelled and enthralled by his words, Konan weakly conceded to a wet kiss, unable to deny Kakuzu the love that they shared. "Kakuzu, I love you too, but…but I'm _scared _of Pain! I don't want to anger him and I don't want to put you in any danger!" She clung tightly to him, heart hammering in her chest. "I don't want him to kill you!"

Kakuzu snorted haughtily. "If he dared to try and kill me, I'd rip the bastard's head off."

Finding his retaliating comment slightly amusing, Konan shook her head sadly, burying it into Kakuzu's firm shoulder, whispering, "This is why I love you so much; you're fearless and have an ego to combat your brevity; you're strong." Her fingers ran up his forearm, lips brushing close to his as she elevated herself on her tiptoes. "This is why I can't leave you."

Enveloping the kunoichi in a warm kiss, Kakuzu backed her against the wall, hands cupping every tangible part on her body to make her mind scramble. He murmured roughly against her lips, "You do know…I would never let you leave me anyway…because if you did…

"I would rip my heart out."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I have no idea what inspired me to write this; I think a conversation that I was having with my brother and it turned into ripping out hearts and I automatically thought of Kakuzu and came up with this little story; I hope you enjoyed it!

**Please review!**

**-Aiko of the Akatsuki**


End file.
